Psicosis:El otro lado de la máscara
by letthers
Summary: Precuela y Spin-Off de Psicosis, de Arandiagrande, un fic donde los OC jugarán papeles importantes y también donde se verá la historia detrás de cada uno de ellos. Algunas de las escenas tomadas de Psicosis pero con otro punto de vista macro evento.


Disclaimer:

Ni vicTORIous ni sus personajes son de nuestra propiedad. Estos les pertenecen a Nickelodeon y a Dan Schnaider.

Disfruten gente sensual

So, let's start

Psicosis: El otro lado de la máscara...

Cap: 1, El Concurso.

-Damas y caballeros, bienvenidos sean al 25º concurso anual de talentos de San Diego, este año es patrocinado por la prestigiosa escuela de artes Hollywood Arts- dijo el presentador del evento, acompañado por Timoteo Eikner, el ex-director de H.A, quién estaba buscando promesas para dicho instituto.

-Muy bien, haré un recorrido por las diferentes categorías, luego vendré a darte los resultados para que los anuncies- dijo el hombre de lentes, el presentador levantó su dedo pulgar en señal de que estaba de acuerdo, Eikner bajó de la tarima...

En la entrada principal, un joven quién traía una guitarra, pues tenía su espacio para participar en el concurso, miraba con asombro varios escenarios específicos para cada categoría: Canto, baile, actuación, cine, literatura, etc... Al ir tan centrado en lo que veía, no se percató que otro joven venía directo hacia él, terminó en el piso y su guitarra salió disparada varios metros adelante.

-Oye imbécil ¿puedes fijarte por donde caminas?- preguntó el más alto bastante molesto, mirando cómo su guitarra se estrellaba contra el piso, para su suerte no sufrió daños mayores.

-Jeje, Alberto, bro, ¿por qué tanta agresividad?- contestó entre risas el otro joven, quién traía una maleta a su lado y unos audifonos grandes en el cuello.

-¿Rafa?- Alberto se levantó y abrazó a su amigo enérgicamente -bro, ¿que haces aquí?-

-¿Yo? Pues vengo a participar en el concurso bro, hasta traje mi mezcladora- contestó Rafa abriendo la maleta que traía para que su amigo comprobara lo que decía.

-Genial bro, yo también participaré, sólo que tocando la guitarra- contestó el más alto -además ¿tú sabes cual es el premio para el ganador?-

-Ni idea, pero espero que sea algo genial- contestó Rafa.

-El ganador jóvenes, es una beca para ingresar a Hollywood Arts, una de las más prestigiosas escuelas artísticas del país- afirmó Eikner, quién apareció tras los jóvenes.

-¿Y usted quién es?- preguntaron ambos chicos.

-Mi nombre es Timoteo Eikner, ex-director de H.A- contestó el hombre.

-Alberto Arandia-

-Rafael Roque-

-Bien jóvenes, les deseo mucha suerte a ambos- se despidió el mayor dejando a Rafa y Alberto con una sonrisa mientras buscaban el escenario donde les correspondía presentarse...

ALFREDO POV.

Bien, conseguí llegar al concurso, según lo que leí y escuché, el ganador consigue una beca para ir a Hollywood Arts, eso sería una gran oportunidad para mi, sólo espero poder ganar. Leo el listado de participantes de mi categoría: Literatura, mientras espero mi turno, voy después de una chica llamada Fawn Lebalwitz, la cual está presentándose en este momento, así que saqué la hoja donde está mi poema escrito y me pongo a repasarlo. Luego de un rato, escucho algunos aplausos y la tal Fawn salió de la escena, me levanté porque ya seguía mi turno de presentarme.

-Ni pienses que me ganarás Debbie- me dijo la chica cuando me pasó al lado. ¿Debbie? What the...

-Emmm, lo siento chica, pero mi nombr...- no pude terminar mi frase, ya que la chica se me tiró encima mientras me gritaba aún más fuerte.

-TE ODIO DEBBIE! TE ODIO!- lo único que pude hacer fue empujarla para levantarme, los oficiales de seguridad la atraparon y la llevaron lejos... Ok, that was weird.

-Bien señoras y señores, el siguente concursante es: Alfredo Fernández, un aplauso- dijo el presentador, yo salí al escenario y vi bastante gente, me senté en una pequeña silla que estaba frente al micrófono y respiré profundamente.

-Buenas tardes, cómo ya escucharon mi nombre es Alfredo y mi poema se titula: Bésame- dije y cerré mis ojos para concentrarme y hacerlo de la mejor manera posible.

*BÉSAME*

Caminaría el mundo entero.  
Para llegar a donde estés.

Y viajaría al universo  
Con tal de sentirte, ahora bésame...

Cómo ayer,  
cómo antes,  
abrazame fuerte y...

Bésame.  
Dame un beso de esos que me llega al alma.  
Que me devuelva la calma

Anda, sólo besame.  
Cómo en aquel primer beso que nos dimos,  
y hoy que estás aquí conmigo.  
Princesa besame...

Estoy tan sólo a un beso de entregarte el corazón,  
de revivir aquello que pasamos juntos...

A sólo un beso de por fin encontrarle  
la solución a algo que no tiene cura.  
Que me lleva a la locura  
con tan sólo un beso...

Late y late el corazón.  
Cuando muere se detiene.  
Dame un beso hasta el alma,  
porque ella se mantiene.

Esque tú tienes  
lo que deseo, tú lo tienes.  
Dame un beso, te lo pido,  
por favor no me lo niegues...

Solo tú, tú, tú  
tienes la llave de mi corazón,  
contigo nace toda una ilusión  
porque tus labios son mi adicción...

Cierra los ojos y déjate llevar.  
Las ganas que tengo de volverte a besar.

Tu cariño y con la dulzura que lo hacías  
me hacía sentir tan enamorado y que no acabaría.

Sólo busco la cura, ya no quiero seguir  
con las penas que me matan de no estar junto a tí.

Ahora entiendo lo que hace el amor.  
Sin un jardín no hay flor,  
se muere mi corazón...

Y yo he visitado mil doctores  
y nadie sabe que hacer con mi corazón.

Pues no hay cura para el mar de amores.  
Y el dolor que cargo en mi pecho  
sólo se alivia con tu amor...

Bésame.  
Con un beso de esos que me llegue al alma.  
Que me devuelve la calma

Anda, sólo besame.  
Cómo aquel primer beso que nos dimos,  
cuando me dijiste al oído:

"Amor, sólo besame"

¿que esperas? sólo bésame.

Escuché muchas ovaciones, al abrir mis ojos me di cuenta que inclusive gente que estaba pendiente a otras presentaciones me aplaudía, yo sonreí mientras daba las gracias y bajarme del escenario.

-Oh, Alfredo, te felicito, mi nombre es Timoteo Eikner, ex-director de H.A- me dijo un tipo que se acercó a mi y me extendía su mano.

-Gracias señor- le contesté serio.

-Bien quiero ofrecerte algo, una beca para que vayas a H.A.- me dijo mientras me daba una boleta de matrícula de la misma escuela...

-Gracias- le contesté mientras tomaba la hoja para llenarla.

-oh no tienes que agradecerlo chico- me dijo bastante alegre -esto te lo ganaste ya que fuiste el único de literatura que clasificó en la tabla general, los demás fueron de música y actuación-

-Vaya, eso no lo sabía, aún así le agradezco la oportunidad- le comenté bastante feliz devolviendole la boleta.

-Bien muchacho, sólo habla con tus padres porque ingresas mañana mismo- me dijo, mi emoción se incrementaba aún más.

-De acuerdo señor- le dije antes de irme a recoger mi auto, al pasar por uno de los escenarios donde estaban los de la categoría de música, vi a un joven que hacía mezclas espectaculares, el chico parecía un DJ profesional, lo estaba haciendo muy bien, luego vi en otro escenario a un joven que tocaba una guitarra, la cual se veía un poco golpeada pero sonaba bien, luego de terminar de ver ambas presentaciones me dispuse a retirarme para hablar con mi mamá y preparar mis cosas...

ALBERTO POV.

Dios!... esto es tan irreal... mi hermana me comento de una competencia aqui, en san Diego, donde viven unos familiares por parte de mi padre, y dicha competencia es de talentos artisticos!... ella sabe que toco la guitarra, y que escribo canciones, y me dijo que de seguro ganare.

No sabia cual era el premio, tenia en mente que era algo de dinero, y eso esta bien, pero ahora que se que el premio es una beca completa para estudiar en una de las mejores escuelas de Hollywood... ¿como se llama?... ¡a si!... Hollywood Arts, aun es mejor, por que en verdad quisiera entrar a esa escuela, dicen que algunos de los artistas del momento han salido de esa escuela, y que tambien, varios cazadores de talentos van a sus obras, conciertos, y presentaciones a buscar alguna joven promesa... no se, quiza pueda que alguno me notase y minimo de escritor firmo con alguna disquera.

Estoy caminando buscando algun puesto donde vendan dulces o cigarrillos para calmar el nerviosismo que me esta dando, dentro de poco es mi turno para competir, son varias categorias donde todas compiten para esa beca. No se cuantas vallan a sortear, o si somos todos para una sola beca, son categorias de danza, canto, musica, actuacion y literatura, en realidad veo a los de danza y son muy buenos, actuacion no me preocupa, digo, que es la actuacion, llegas, dices cosas y te vas, hasta yo lo eh hecho en mi escuela, pero para ser mas sincero, canto y literatura son las que mas me preocupan, no todos los dias se ve a una potente voz cantar, o a una mente joven escribir una obra maestra, hasta considero mas riesgoso la categoria de literatura, pues no siempre se ve a algun joven escribir algo que sorprenda a severos criticos.

En fin, voy caminando y no se en que momento algun inepto me empuja, haciendo a que mi guitarra... ¡MI GUITARRA¡ cayera al suelo despostillando su pintura, no soy muy materialista... pero esta guitarra es un regalo de mi abuelo, y el tenia cierto gusto por la musica.

-Oye imbécil ¿puedes fijarte por donde caminas?- pregunte levantandome y alzando la vista para ver la cara del tipo que provoco el accidente, se que tambien fue mi culpa, pero el tampoco se fijo.

-Jeje, Alberto, bro, ¿por qué tanta agresividad?- Veo de quien se trata, y es Rafael Roque, un amigo de la zona de san Diego donde viven mis tios.

-¿Rafa?- me termino de lavantar, pues de la confusion al ver a Rafa me quede incado, y termino de levantarme de un salto para abrazarlo en forma de saludo.-bro, ¿que haces aquí?-

-¿Yo? Pues vengo a participar en el concurso bro, hasta traje mi mezcladora- contestó Rafa mostrandome de su mochila su mezcladora.

-Genial bro, yo también participaré, sólo que tocando la guitarra- conteste levantandola del suelo, ya se me paso el coraje, ahora se que si compito con alguien a quien conozco sus habilidades, esto sera mas que interesante. -además ¿tú sabes cual es el premio para el ganador?- le pregunte para saber si tenia conocimiento de la magnitud del premio.

-Ni idea, pero espero que sea algo genial- contestó Rafa, al parecer no. Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando un señor de lentes se nos acerco y empezo a hablar.

-El ganador jóvenes, tendra una beca para ingresar a Hollywood Arts, una de las más prestijiosas escuelas artísticas del país- afirmó este tipo, ahora esta mas que confirmado que el premio es ese.

Despues de estar un rato hablando con Rafa, fui a volver a ver a los chicos de mi categoria, habia de todos, buenos y malos, al saber que aun faltaban alrededor de 30 personas para que pasara, camine a ver las otras caregorias, me detuve en la de literatura, habia una chica terminando su acto, al salir del escenario, aun se veia que le gritaba a otro competidor, despues de la nada se le lanzo encima, los guardias tuvieron que sacarla casi cargando, el chico se levanto y se fue a la silla donde habia un microfono, empezo a hablar a traves de este, era un poema, muy bello por cierto, me quede a escucharlo tomando asiento en las sillas de espectadores, y alli estaba lo que me temia, un competidor de otra categoria que sera dificil de ganar.

Termino de recitar su poema el muchacho y todos, incluyendome, nos pusimos de pie para aplaudirle, mala señal, lo se, pero tambien hay que reconocer los buenos trabajos de los demas.

Pasaron mas de 40 minutos, era mi hora de tocar y ya estaba detras del escenario, esperando a que una chica terminara de cantar.

Ok señorita Melanie, muy buena interpretacion, por favor espere a que salgan los resultados.- dijo un juez, la chica salio del escenario.

Muy bien, por favor, el siguiente es el numero 174, por favor, dinos tu nombre, y presenta tu cancion.- dijo el juez y pase, me sente en un banquillo e hice lo que me pidio.

Buenas tardes caballeros, mi nombre es Alberto Arandia, tengo 19 años. Esta cancion la escribi no hace mucho, espero les agrade.- termine y empece a tocar.

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cuz I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cuz sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cuz I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cuz I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cuz I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am...

Termine mi cancion y los jueces aplaudieron.

Ok señor Arandia, por favor espere a los resultados, magnifica interpretacion.- me dijeron y me puse de pie, al salir me tope con Rafa.

Bro, excelente cancion!... cuando y a quien se la escribiste?.- pregunto.

Oh, gracias bro, la verdad es que a nadie en especial, solo estaba sentado en mi habitacion tocando la guitarra perdiendo el tiempo, y despues de un rato, la letra empezo a salir, y eso salio.- le dije, el solo me miro y sonrio.

Ok bro, te dejo que ya es mi turno.- me dijo y salio directo a conectar su mezcladora y una laptop.

GENERAL POV.

La presentación de Rafael fue todo un éxito, Eikner vió el potencial de este y esperó a que los jueces le entregaran los resultados. Apenas recibió el sobre subió a la tarima principal para que el presentador los dijera.

-Muy bien muchachos, luego de un arduo trabajo por parte de los jueces, al fin tenemos los resultados, recuerden que el ganador recibirá una beca completa para ingresar a Hollywood Arts, patrocinadora de este concurso ¿listos para sabes los resultados?- dijo animadamente el presentador, Rafa estaba tranquilo, Alberto prácticamente se comía las uñas, -bien, el tercer lugar general es para: Alfredo Fernández, categoría Literatura,  
el segundo lugar pertenece a: Alberto Arandia Ramírez, categoría de canto,  
Y muy bien, El primer lugar, el ganador del 25º concurso anual de talentos de San Diego es: RAFAEL ROQUE!- el aludido no se lo creía, subió a la tarima donde Eikner lo esperaba para darle un trofeo y la boleta de matrícula becada de H.A.

-Muchas gracias a todos, a los jueces y sobretodo a usted señor Eikner por esta oportunidad- exclamó Rafa mientras las demás personas, incluido Alberto le aplaudían. Antes de que bajara de la tarima el hombre de lentes lo detuvo.

-Dile a tu amigo que quiero hablar con el también- Dijo el ex-director, Rafa hizo una seña a Alberto para que se acercara. Al estar ahí Eikner lo llevó aparte para hablar con él.

-Dígame señor- preguntó Alberto extrañado.

-bien, seré directo, me parece injusto que sólo uno gane habiendo tantos nuevos talentos, entonces quisiera darte esto- dijo el hombre entregandole también una boleta de matrícula becada.

-Oh, Dios! Muchas gracias señor- respondió Alberto con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-bien, mira, debes hablar con tus padres, porque ingresas mañana mismo-

-Eso no será problema, se lo agradezco mucho, hasta luego- se despidió el joven, el hombre con una sonrisa de satisfacción sacó su teléfono y marcó un número para el muy conocido.

-Buenas tardes, está hablando a Hollywood Arts- se escuchó una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola Hellen, ¿aún no consigues una nueva asistente?- preguntó El hombre con tono burlon.

-oh, hola Tim, tenía tiempo de no escucharte, tienes algo nuevo para mi?- preguntó la mujer con una ligera risa.

-de hecho sí, te he conseguido 3 nuevos talentos, mañana ingresarán a tu instituto- respondió Eikner.

-Oh excelente, entonces la chica mexicana Maafer su primo Edgardo, el de El Salvador, sumandole a... a ver, Alfredo, Alberto y Rafael, ok entonces serán 5 nuevos alumnos, además ¿averiguaste lo del nuevo maestro de escenotecnia?- preguntó Hellen apuntando los nombres en un papel. Cat pasaba por ahí y escuchó toda la conversación.

-¿Nuevos Alumnos?- se preguntó la pelirroja abrazando su jirafa de peluche -Yehiii nuevos amigos!- siguió con su camino hacia su casillero ya que las clases habían concluido por ese día.

-De eso Hellen, conseguí a alguien muy capacitado, se llama Fernando Mcdonald y pues el aceptó gustoso la oferta que le hice- respondió Eikner.

-Muy bien, gracias por la información Tim, espero mañana a mis alumnos, nos estamos hablando- Hellen sonaba satisfecha y luego de terminar la llamada, recogió sus cosas para dirigirse a su hogar.

Al caer la noche en San Diego, Alfredo ya se encontraba en el aeropuerto, compró el primer boleto para Hollywood, recordaba las palabras de su madre antes de marcharse.

*FLASHBACK*

-Hijo, ¿de verdad estas seguro de ir solo a Los Angeles?- preguntó la madre de Alfredo.

-Sí mamá, ya soy mayor de edad, bueno en nuestro país natal lo soy, no te preocupes por nada, estaré bien- respondió el mirándola fijamente.

-Soy tu madre, siempre estaré preocupada por ti, igual espero que cumplas tu sueño y seas muy famoso, estaré orando por ti- dijo la mujer abrazando a su hijo.

-Gracias mamá, me voy- dijo Alfredo, tomando sus maletas y saliendo directo al aeropuerto.

*FIN FLASHBACK*

El joven escritor asimilaba todo lo que estaba sucediendo cuando unas risas interrumpieron su meditación, molesto se volteó a mirar quién fue el que lo sacó de su trance, miró que eran 2 de los jóvenes que participaron en el concurso.

-¿Qué hacen estos dos acá?- se preguntó a sí mismo mirándolos extrañado

Por el otro lado, Alberto también lo reconoció a Alfredo y le dió un codazo a Rafa para que mirara también.

-Oye bro, ¿que ese no era el chico que quedó de tercer lugar en el concurso?- preguntó Rafa al reconocerlo.

-Sí, es el pero ¿que hace aquí?- dijo Alberto acercándose a donde estaba el otro chico -oye, ¿que estas haciendo aquí?-

-Eso les pregunto yo a ustedes- respondió Alfredo sin mirarlos.

-¿Nosotros?- cuestionó Rafael -nosotros fuimos los ganadores del concurso- al escuchar eso, Alfredo volteó a mirarlos.

-oh, así que ustedes también irán a Hollywood- dijo Alfredo sorprendido.

-¿a ti también te dieron una beca?- preguntó Alberto con asombro.

-Pues sí, ¿y ya compraron sus boletos para viajar?- mencionó Alfredo escuchando que daban el llamado para tomar el vuelo.

-Emmm sí, ya estamos listos, nada más vamos a dejar nuestro equipaje y tomaremos el avión- contestó Rafa yendo con Alberto a la zona de carga de equipaje.

Entre tanto, Alfredo subió al avión y vió a una joven quién estaba al lado de su asiento pero ella leía un libro y no le prestó atención.

-Disculpa, podrías moverte un poco por favor, ese es mi asiento- dijo él, la chica lo volteó a mirar, le sonrió y le permitió pasar a su lado.

Al mirar entrar a Alberto y Rafa, y que el capitán del aeronave indicó que estaban a punto de despegar, dió un largo suspiro y comenzó a meditar de nuevo.

"Al menos se que no iré sólo" se decía a sí mismo "este par parecen ser amigables, pero aún así no debo confiar, este es el momento, una nueva historia comienza"

Continuará...

Nota de Autor: Hola mi gente! Estoy muy alegre porque vengo a presentarles un nuevo proyecto, que entre mis compañeros Liz West Vega, Arandiagrande, OsVicAriDaLiz y yo traemos con mucha humildad para todos ustedes, sí ustedes siguen la historia original acá comprenderán o verán cosas que en la original se mencionan : ) espero que les guste este Spin-off y que dejen su review :v de parte de todos nosotros les agradecemos habernos leído en nuestras historias y esperen pronto la continuación de Ghost Jade y de No digas nada, un placer y recuerden que uds son quienes nos forman a nosotros nos leemos, se despide su amigo.

J A Fredo


End file.
